Ninja Story of Four Girls
by thenewninja
Summary: Hello so this is what i would think would happen to four girls in Ninjago. This story will have a lot of things so get your reading glasses on! There will be romance and adventure! Yeah plz read i need reviews to go on even tho i make new chapters all the time when i want to.
1. Travel between worlds

**Hey so I rewrote this story for the fun of it I hope ya'll like it!**

* * *

A girl was just sitting on her bed writting fanfiction on her laptop.  
She wanted to become the best writer in the world. Her three  
friends named Kathy, Jessica, and Rachel were organizing Diana's  
closet because she never had up to date clothes all she had were clothes that were  
silver with or sometimes without a wind emblem on her clothes.  
This girl was so in love with Ninjago she got her friends to love Ninjago.  
Kathy said "Diana i can't belive you still have legwarmers"  
Diana said "they were a christmas gift and yes i don't know why i still have them please get  
rid of them" Jessica screamed "ahhh what is this" Diana replied "it was a fake spider i carried  
around on Halloween" Rachel said "what were you a spider web" Diana said "umm maybe I was"  
All the girls just laughed at that. Diana said "what do you girls think of going to ninjago" Jessica said "  
cool i guess i mean you would be able to meet the love of your life and hopefully become a new ninja  
on the ninjas team" Rachel said "yep besides if i got to go to ninjago i would destroy a car dealership  
and then leave to the ninjas house and tell them that a house is on fire then quickly kiss Lloyd'  
Kathy said "i would look up Zane then go to him and we get married" Diana said "yeah right like that  
would happen" Kathy said 'it could happen you just got to wait" Diana replied "wait for what for the ninjas  
to come to you and bow before you" Rachel said "yeah your mom just made mini macaroni bowls"  
Diana yelled "yess I love those things lets go eat then ask my dad if we can have the sleepover"  
Rachel said "yes I brought season two of ninjago" Diana said "lets go" (and they left to eat)

They got down and Diana went straight for the bowl and shoveled it in to her mouth. They all looked at  
Diana like she was a freak and she said with her mouth full "What" Kathy facepalmed and said "dude  
eat with your mouth closed" Diana said "oh sorry" then she shoveled more in this time closing  
her mouth. Her mom said "Diana I know you have beeen wanting this sleepover but me and your father  
have to work tonight so you can go to one of your friends house" "yes!" Diana cheered. Mom said "get  
your stuff ready ok" Diana said "ok i will" so with that she left. In Diana's room she packed her ninjago DVD's  
With a Ninjago pillow with the ninjas and the word spinjitzu on it. She then packed some clothes and they were silver.  
She packed some shoes that were silver some flats for dancing tennis shoes for outdoors stuff.  
Then she was all ready with that she left to Rachels house. "HI" Rachel said "Hi" Diana said back. Diana said "so is  
everybody else going to be here for the party" "Yes" Rachel said as she pertended to pull out a sword. Diana smiled as she did that.  
Then everybody else arrived and they went in and had popcorn ninjago DVDs and Diana had her ninjago pillow. But what Diana found  
in her season one DVD case was weird but she read it out loud it read "I say when i want something i say the word and what i want to do with it  
you should try" Then Diana said "I want Ninjago and i want to go to Ninjago" Then all four girls were knocked out...

**Hey I hope you liked it. I like it :)**


	2. The plan?

**Hi been a long time since i have updated... gosh how time flies... but i am back and ready to update! The first chapter was the chapter tha started it all and i have an OC that is not as main as my main ones but yeah that is all... Let's continue! (R&R) I DON'T OWN NINJAGO.**

* * *

...The girls appear in a different place...

Jess sits up and says something "where the heck are we and what was that?" she stands up. Kathy hears Jess and sits up "what are you talking about?" she looks around and almost screams. Rachel says "you are finaly awake i was hoping for Diana to wake up but eh" Jess wonders "but where are we?" Diana sits up as if she was planed "i know where we are and it is quite simple..." Kathy says "what you know, but it is so weird here..." Diana says "exactly it has to be weird to be this place" (stands up) "we are in Ninjago City home to the Ninjas." All three Girls say "WHA? NINJAGO?" Diana says "yeah and the part of the weirdness is because we are lego people." Rachel says confused "how do you know this much? it is impossible to get here THIS IS A FLIPPING TV SHOW!" Diana says calmly "yes. Ninjago a tv show... but getting here is still a mystery to me..." Jess going all fangirlish "WHAT YOU MEAN COLE IS IN THE CITY!" Diana says "yes. but it would be unwise to talk to them just like that... but never mind none of you would understand..." Kathy says "we have to get the ninjas to help plz Diana!" Diana replies "yeah we can but it is unwise to do that..." All three girls run in different directions. Diana says "hey if you are looking for the ninja then i suggest looking at the FLYING SHIP!" Jess realizes "yeah... ok!" Diana says "wait maybe we will look weird if we just go on the ship... i mean to them we look like fangirls... so it is unwise..." Diana walks around and goes up to just a girl about her age Diana says " um Hi, my name is Diana and is there a way to like talk to the ninjas?" The girl says "yeah but you would have to be a fool to do it, and my name is Samantha nice to meet you!" Diana says "well we are desperate to meet them and it is for a good cause and we need to talk to them and Hi. Sammy says "have your self get caught by serpentine but they are vicious so plz don't do that..." Diana says " yes that is great thanks Samantha!" Sammy says "but i just said you have to be insane to do that... why do you want to do it so bad?" Diana says "um i can't really tell you but thanks for the info... it will help me and my friends so see you around?" Sammy says "i guess so but call me sammy and good luck you'll need it" Diana says "thanks!" Diana runs back over to her friends "i got the perfect way to get the attention of the ninja and not look like fools!" (a minutet passes by) Jess says "WHAT NO! i am not doing that plz i am not doing that..." Kathy says "it sounds like the only way... so i say we do it..." Diana says "yeah now lets find a serpentine tomb and hope someone is home!" The girls walk for a while and finally see some serpentine terrorizing the area Diana says excitedly "come on we found some lets do this...!"

The girls attack some snakes and other snakes grab them and drag them away to this cell like thing Kathy says "oh yeah attacking snakes was a great idea way to go you got us captured and underground..." Diana says "hold on this is part of my plan just wait... it will work like i ever fail!" Rachel says "yeah ok then..." The girls wait there for what seems like hours the finaly hear footsteps running towards their cage Diana says "a little late on the planing but this is good that means my plan is working!" Jess says "just give up, we are trapped and with no way out..." (Older Lloyd is in this) Five figures run up to the girls cell and Diana is smiling at her work that her plan worked Diana says happily "hi ya!" Black suited guy "what? how? why are you here?" Diana says "a plan just worked and i might add in a good way to!" Red suited guy "and what was your plan wear silver and hope the snakes run away?" Diana says " no this plan was get captured and wait for you guys" Red suit "you knew we were coming? but how did you know...?" Diana says "instinct, i guess!" White suit "is there a reason why you have this instinct?" Diana says "i don't know i just have it and use it." Black suit "um well do you want out of the cage before the snakes come back?"

Jess says "YES PLZ LET US OUT!" Black suit "well im Cole and this Kai and Zane and Jay and Lloyd" Diana says "well nice to meet you all!" Cole says "ok i can do that!" Cole finds the key and unlocks the cage. The girls walk out and all of them are out side safe now.

* * *

**I decided to do a cliff hanger and sorry for the lack of puncuation i am tring to fix that but plz (R&R) and yea!**

**The ninja is out!**


	3. Truth

**Ok so hey again! I am updating again and i greatly hope this is good enough for you guys. Just plz read!**

* * *

They are now standing in the city...

Diana speaks "so um really we would not be in this situation and you would not need to save us because... Um well you might be mad if we told you."

Kai says "well can you please tell us it'll help us"

Diana blushes "well we went near the serpentine just to talk to you guys"

Jay says "don't people like you just knock on the door of our house?"

Diana says "well yeah but I thought it would be a little fan girlish to just go there"

Kai says "yeah it would be but guys come here." (The guys huddle up and start talking)

Diana says "dude we need to become ninjas because they are right there"

Kathy says "yes the non fangirl just became the fangirl!"

Diana says annoyed "no i did not... Now dudes come on."

Cole turns around to face the girls "we need you to come with us."

Jessica does a double take "you mean come to your home as in like the bounty."

Cole says "yes that is what i mean."

All the girls "yes we will come with you."

They all go back to the bounty and Sensei Wu is standing on the deck waiting.

Cole says "ok we are home Sensei" All bow to their Sensei.

Sensei Wu says respectively "ah yes new ninjas."

Lloyd says "say what? But i thought i was the last ninja to join."

Sensei Wu says "yes it was, but they are new ninja so you will respect them, all of them."

Diana says shocked "um well there is a reason why we came really and it was not to become ninja."

Kai says "yeah ok i guess that means we need to train them."

Sensei Wu says smiling "oh yes it does Kai."

Lloyd says "if we are taking spots, i want to train Rachel, she will learn from the best!"

Kai brags "but Diana will learn more cus she will be trained by me."

Lloyd says "but i am the green Ninja, i am awesome."

Zane says "guys, Sensei Wu will decide you might not get them."

Sensei Wu says "Zane you get Kathy, Kai you get Diana, Cole you will train Jessica, and Lloyd you get Rachel."

Diana says "i don't want to be rude but how do you know our names?"

Sensei Wu says "well Diana you are the ninja of wind silver ninja. Jessica you are blue ninja of water. Rachel you are orange ninja of lava. And Kathy you are ninja of sunlight yellow ninja"

Jessica says "i am a ninja as in like elemental ninja. That is so cool!"

Sensei Wu says "yes but first it is time for the test Ninja take them out to the deck to test them."

The ninja nod and take them to the deck.

* * *

**Ok i am lazy and have no more ideas and there is the next chapter. Enjoy and plz review! Thanks!**


	4. Math and caught

**Hey next chapter that i will have fun writing cus i want to have fun so i will.**

**And the maker of the idea is NinjagoGirl01 thanks!**

**The ninjas do not have the golden weapons but Garmadon has the Mega weapon**

**plz read on!**

**And it is kinda cold in ninjago so yeah**

* * *

Sensei Wu walks out to the deck "alright my students the boys go to town cus there is a serpentine problem and girls you have to take a test for math"

The guys run to town and the girls follow Sensei inside to the table to work on the test

Sensei Wu says "finish the test then bring it to me when you are done."

The girls nod and sit down and start the test

All the girls are doing good but Diana since she always has trouble with math.

Diana groans "this is so hard why math? Come on... Wait. I can deal with this."

Kathy says "don't skip the test it would be unwise to do that just work it out."

Diana says getting up "i don't have time for a test on math i am bailing."

Jessica says "no you might get in trouble don't do it."

Diana says "who cares i am leaving. To find fun then come back later to quickly finish the test."

Diana puts on her silver stripped hoddie and walks out of the front door

Rachel says "she is going to get in trouble, i am sure."

with Diana

Diana says shivering "it is so cold out here gosh..."

Diana gets off of the bounty and starts walking towards town

Diana thinks "i wonder what it is like to be a true ninja... Hm i'll never find out till i see them in action (runs towards town and arriving at a little part of the city and catches a glimpse of the ninjas as she hides in the bush)

The guys are bust fighting snakes left and right

Diana says "wow they have great jobs, i hope i can be a ninja"

A snake then finds Diana hiding behind the bush

The snake hisses "what are you doing watching usss fight thesssse ninja little girl?"

Diana turns around and nearly squeals "what i was quiet how did you find me?"

The snake is getting angry "well i have plansssss for you little one."

The ninja hear the conversation between the snake and Diana and go to investigate

Diana says "well you can't have me."

Kai says "hey look a snake got away from us"

Kai jumps over the bush kicking the snake out but does not notice Diana sitting behind him.

Kai says "that must be all the snakes for now"

Jay says "yes but who was that snake talking to?"

Diana is now on the other side of the bush out of sight.

Kai says "i don't know surround the area and search"

They surround the area and Jay finds Diana hiding.

Jay says "hey guys i found out who the snake was talking to"

Cole asks "who is it?"

Jay sighs and stands Diana up "its Diana."

Kai says "what are you doing out here? You supposed to be at the bounty doing the test."

Diana says a little scared "um well i have never been good at math... So i decided to not do it cus i have no math skills at all"

Zane says "well Sensei will be very mad when he finds out you ran away."

Diana sighs "i know... I know... I just never found Math to be fun so i gave up"

Cole says "well since we found you, we have to bring you back and Sensei will find out sooner or later."

Diana says "i know... And i will get a lot of I told you so from my friends..."

All the ninjas say "exactly."

Diana sighs and goes home with the ninja following her.

* * *

**ok so i am tried and don't want to write anymore so yeah**

**But question of the chapter:**

**What do you think will happen to Diana when she gets back to the bounty?**

**And i am running out of ideas and i am to the point of giving up on this story, so plz comment giving me ideas to continue!**


	5. Passing the test

**Oh my gosh Chapter five! Yay ok so you NEED to send in reviews PLEASE PLEASE SEND IN AS MANY AS YOU CAN GIVE ME. **

**I am in need of reviews, i wanna make this my best story on fan fiction and i can't do it with out you, and maybe a follower from here to there would help**

**TELL YOUR FRIENDS! It'll be a blast! XD anyway lets continue!**

* * *

As the ninjas boarded the Bounty with Diana following the three girls who finished their tests came out looking smug.

Jessica mocks "oh yeah i am going out to have FUN! Did that turn out as planed?"

Diana sighs "oh shut up... Its not like you haven't done anything bad."

Jessica answers "yes but i do what i am told. Not what i want to do."

Rachel says "well Sensei found out you left and was not happy."

Sensei walks out "yes but i would like to speak with Diana privately"

Diana questions "me? Right now? But i have to finish the test."

Sensei says assuringly "yes but i have something important to tell you so everybody leave."

Everybody leaves after bowing to Sensei.

Diana asks "am i in trouble?"

Sensei "well, no, you are not in trouble, but you show the greatness of trying to help but you also should work on your skill of following orders"

Diana asks "what are you trying to say to me?"

Sensei "i am saying that you are the true wind ninja"

Diana asks "so i am the ninja wether i want to or not?"

Sensei says pulling out a scroll "yes you are on the scroll in the silver ninja suit"

Diana says astonished "i am wow thats great!"

Sensei says "i will teach you use it harness it, become a spinjitzu master." (Sorry i had to quote ninjago!)

Diana says "so wait what about my friends?"

Sensei says "well they might become ninja, there is three more scrolls to be revealed, who knows they might get to be ninja, but if they don't they can still stay."

Diana says "thank you very much Sensei Wu" (bows to Sensei)

Sensei says "yes now your weapon will be decided when you pass the training course tomorrow and it is night time so go to the ninjas and they will bring you girls to your room"

Diana nods "yes Sensei." Walks inside smiling.

Rachel smirks "what happened? Are you in trouble?"

Diana says "no, but you guys are looking at the newest member of the ninjas."

Cole asks "you are the wind ninja?"

Diana nods "yes."

Kathy says "ok then thats nice!"

Diana says "yes, but guys you have to bring us to our room"

Jay nods "yeah, yeah right this way" Walks to a room that looks like the ninjas room.

Diana says "ok this is good."

Kai says "ok its getting late, and i bet someone has a final test tommorow so she needs her rest."

Diana smiles "yeah i do"

Zane says "ok we will leave to let you get settled in"

The guys leave the girls alone in the room.

Kathy says "wow Diana you got off good!"

Diana nods and slightly blushes "yeah but i really need some sleep."

The girls say good night and go to sleep.

The next morning Diana's dream is flooded by a bright light.

Diana groans "ugh turn off the lights, i need to sleep, i need to pass the test..."

Sensei chuckles "well that test is today right now."

Diana's eyes widen and she jumps out of bed ending up on the floor cus she was on the top bunk and she grabs some clothes and runs into the bathroom and changes and brushes her hair and runs out to the deck.

Sensei says "wow i have never seen any one of my students get up that fast."

Kai walks into the girls room half asleep "what was that thud? I was trying to sleep here."

Sensei says "well Diana must be really excited to do the test because she was on the top bunk and she fell of the bunk"

Kai sighs "oh ok then" walks back to the guys room and changes and goes to the deck.

Diana says joking "are you here to see me fail?"

Kai says "no i was woken up by you falling, off the bed."

Diana says "oh sorry i kinda got hyper and jumped out of the bed."

Kai says "well its just a test."

Diana says "yeah ok."

All the ninjas walk out dressed with the three girls and sensei following.

Kai jokes "well its time so do your best!"

Diana smiles and blushes "ok i'm ready to start"

Sensei sits on the steps "ok you may start now."

Diana looks at the training course for a few seconds the starts after like 6 or 7 times she passes the course and she is breathing hard and looking at Sensei

Diana says breathing hard "ok... How.. Did i do?"

Sensei just looks at Diana and gets up "you will find out soon enough."

Diana sighs "ok thats... Great!"

Sensei says "i have made my decison. You passed and have the same skill Kai used to have."

Kai says "is that good or bad?"

Sensei says "that is good because she passed, congratulations. You start training to do spinjitzu later."

Diana sighs "ok good i guess!"

Sensei says as he walks inside "ok good"

Kathy cheers "good job! You did great!" High fives Diana.

Diana says "thanks"

They all walk inside to have breakfast.

* * *

**Well? What do you think? Please tell me in the reviews. I need some reviews. XD thanks!**


End file.
